


The Things We Do For Love

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (but not in the Reiritsu way), Blood Drinking, Bukkake, Consumption of mysterious magic drug, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Ritual Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “So you’re saying there’s a way?”“I am. However,” Rei pauses, taking off his reading glasses to meet Kaoru eye to eye. “Given the nature of my family, I’m afraid you won’t like the process.”“A wild guess here but, it’s a ritual?” Everything with this damn family is a ritual. Over the years he's spent with Rei he’s come to realize that life as the Sakuma family head consists of ritual after ritual and Rei often having to drop everything to appease his elder’s wants. Apparently his title doesn’t actually give him all that much power to change their traditions. “You do that stuff enough that I expected as much.”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Nameless Sakuma Clan Members/Hakaze Kaoru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire lore being so malleable is fantastic for finding excuses to write really dirty porn. I can't believe I used to write the Sakumas as human when writing them as vampires allows me to do things like this.
> 
> Given that in Operetta (for anime only fans, that’s set shortly after 3rd years graduation) Kaoru calls Rei, Rei-kun with the intention of dropping the honorific given time and the vague number of years after graduation time period that this fic is set in, it’s safe to say he would have managed that by then, so he just calls him Rei here. Rei is inconsistent with his honorifics because of intimacy but also I think Kaoru-kun is adorable and I didn’t want him to completely lose it.

“So you’re saying there’s a way?” His interest peaks, Rei has been dodging answering this question for far too long but at last his defences seem to have crumbled. As their relationship has grown more serious, the reality of the fact he will one day leave Rei on his own has been hitting him more and more. Falling in love with an immortal who won’t age with you is cruel but crueller still is the fact that one day Rei will have to mourn his death and move on without him.

“I am. However,” Rei pauses, taking off his reading glasses to meet Kaoru eye to eye. “Given the nature of my family, I’m afraid you won’t like the process.”

“A wild guess here but, it’s a ritual?” Everything with this damn family is a ritual. Over the years he’s spent with Rei he’s come to realise that life as the Sakuma family head consists of ritual after ritual and Rei often having to drop everything to appease his elder’s wants. Apparently his title doesn’t actually give him all that much power to change their traditions. “You do that kinda stuff enough that I expected as much.”

“I take it that given the amount of time you’ve had to research our kind, you are familiar with thralling? Or the concept of it at least?” Rei doesn’t break eye contact which is a little unnerving given what he’s just said. Kaoru knows vaguely of the concept and it’s not exactly pleasant if the fictional accounts he’s come upon are at all accurate. He’s hoping that since it seems to be Rei’s solution to their problem that the real thing is rather different from fiction; most vampire things are.

“Isn’t that the thing where vampires turn people into mindless slaves?” If Rei’s suggesting it the mindless part surely won’t apply. “There’s not much point in me living forever with you if I can’t actually be me, right?”

“I assure you Kaoru-kun, you will retain your mind and your free will.” Well that’s a relief. “I will have the ability to command you but unless some dire situation comes up where it would be to your benefit, I promise to never use that power.”

“I mean that still sounds kind of scary. Not gunna lie.” While the idea of Rei having complete control over him occasionally gets him going, it’s the context that matters and he isn’t too keen on that kind of thing outside of the bedroom. “I’ll stay being me and you won’t take over unless one of us is literally about to die or something, promise that? And I need specifics too, I won’t suddenly be allergic to the sun, right, Rei?”

“You have my word. I find little appeal in prey that does not have the option to resist me.” He really doesn’t know how he managed to ignore his feelings for Rei for so long when even during a conversation as serious as this, he can pull out stupidly hot lines like that. “And you will still be able to live your life in the sunlight but let us save the specifics until after you know if you wish to go through the process or not. I feel that may be the real deal breaker.”

“That sounds even more scary.” Giving a nervous laugh his fingers find themselves twirling the ends of his hair. “But what the hell we’re already talking about me becoming your thrall, go on.”

“If I were not who I am we may be able to do it in private. In the case the elders were to find out I was performing such things behind their backs I could potentially face banishment; they do not like outsiders in the first place so it’s important we take the proper course of action to ensure they at least tolerate you. For Ritsu’s sake and your own I cannot risk the consequences that sneaking around may bring.” There’s definite concern in his voice as he speaks those words and a sinking feeling starts to form in Kaoru’s stomach. “The core of it is likely the same form you are familiar with from fiction, an exchange of blood, I take yours and you take mine in return, thereby linking your existence to my own. It gets far more unpleasant once we involve my family traditions.”

This vampire nobility stuff seems to do nothing but cause trouble. It’s pretty cool that his boyfriend is a really powerful vampire and that had definitely helped in the process of accepting he’s attracted to him, but maybe it would be better if they were both just human. He’d always imagined himself growing old with his future partner and Rei really complicates that vision by being incapable of doing that.

“Given it’s either I die and leave you moping about until you forget about me or I go through whatever weird circus your family wants me to do and live for ages with you, I think I’m pretty willing to at least hear what it might be.” Ugh it’s really gross to say it like that. He doesn’t want to think about how Rei might react to his death. With the years that have passed since he first pulled Rei into a kiss with shaking hands, he’s come to find he doesn’t feel complete without knowing he’s there for him and he’s certain Rei feels the same way. “Just don’t tell me it involves me losing all my blood or something, that would take a lot of coming to terms with.”

“Well if all you’re worried about is losing all of your blood then you have nothing to fear. I won’t require more than a few mouthfuls. The first objectionable part here is that there is no mixing of the blood with anything, it must be drunk straight and that goes for you as well.” Gross, that means not only will he have to drink blood but that he has to stomach it without wine or grape juice or whatever it gets mixed with during Easter these days. However that’s far from enough to break his resolve. “If that alone is not enough to put you off, this surely will be. The fanfare required of us involves a number of my family getting their hands on you my dear Kaoru. I am led to believe that traditionally those in your position were less the human lovers of members of our clan and more-”

“Pretty faces they wanted to keep as sex slaves and food?” Not a fun thing to say considering this is actual real life they’re talking about but the Sakuma family’s history is far from clean.

“Precisely.” Well, now he can somewhat figure out where Rei’s going with this and why he feels he may object to doing it.

“So, I’m taking it you have to fuck me in front of them?” He knows that when the reality of that idea sets in he’s going to be pretty weirded out but there’s a weird disconnect as they talk about it, as if they’re merely musing about some weird theme for a live. Shaking his head he tries to connect this weird conversation back with the truth that this is an actual thing that he may be doing. “If it’s just once I think I might be able to do it? I mean it’s not like I have to be hard right since I’m gunna guess you have to top? Cause for real I’ll probably go soft from how weird that is.”

Probably. He’s gotten off to similar fantasies once or twice but a fantasy is just that. Real life? Actually having to partake in weird ritual sex in front of the Sakuma family? Well, it does have a strange kind of appeal to it.

“I can sense your apprehension and I do not blame you. It is for this reason that I hesitated to tell you upon finding an answer regarding this affair.” He gets no further explanation of the ritual. “However selfish it may be I too wish for you to live a life as long as my own but I will not resent you for refusing.”

Has Rei given up on it that easily? His heart sinks. Kaoru is the one who brought up this idea in the first place. He can stand being watched having sex by a group of vampires, that’s fine... they probably see stuff like that a lot. He has to be okay with this. It’s not selfish of Rei to want this, it’s selfish of himself to have asked Rei to find a solution to their dilemma. Now he has his answer and he shouldn’t be just brushing it off because it’s a little more extreme than he was perhaps expecting.

“Nope tell me the whole thing.” He tries to keep his voice free from nerves. “Come on Rei, I bugged you about this stuff in the first place, I’m not about to chicken out so easy~”

Cold fingers intertwine with his own, squeezing them comfortingly. Rei still seems to not want to spill the full truth, nor believe that Kaoru will take it well.

“I didn’t start dating a vampire thinking it would be all sunshine and rainbows.” He laughs, hoping he sounds confident. “Actually I expected very little sunshine ‘cause you’re kind of allergic to it.”

“Kaoru-kun is far too good for me.” There’s a ridiculous level of drama to Rei’s voice and he’s definitely using it as some kind of defence mechanism. “To love a monster such as myself to such a degree.”

“Okay, okay, Rei? You can stop that now.” Using his free hand he tilts Rei’s chin back up so they’re meeting eyes once again. “Tell me about this ritual thing so I can start steeling myself for it.”

Taking a breath he watches Rei’s expression take a serious turn once more.

“It isn’t just myself that would be enjoying you. As I mentioned Kaoru, other family members would get to have their hands on you too.” Ohhh, now he understands why Rei has been making such a big deal about this. “Such a ritual is far from unusual within our clan these days and you will have to impress them in order to be accepted as worthy. Originally the ritual was far more violent, family members drinking straight from the human’s flesh as well until their claimer stepped in to join their existences and make them off limits to the others. Overtime it seems to have morphed into something less potentially deadly but perhaps just as objectionable.”

“So it’s like some fucked up vampire gangbang wedding?” Explaining it in the most absurd terms he can think of might help him process this somehow. “I mean, it is preferable to risking one of your relatives killing me before you can save me at least.”

“It is indeed similar to our wedding ritual.” He raises an eyebrow at the implication that vampire weddings also involve sex in front of an audience but he’s not all that surprised given the current revelation. Rei’s mood seems to pick up a little at the fact he’s able to joke about the situation and he’s relieved for that. “Do not rush into saying yes. Think about the fact that while it is a onetime thing, not only will you be living with the memory of being the play thing of a large number of men but you will be living a very, very long time with that memory as well.”

“Wait, only men?” The mood’s getting a bit too heavy for his liking with that last line. Another joke, no matter how trashy it may be is all he can do to try and relax the atmosphere. He has seen some of Rei’s aunts and given that they are incredibly hot, he really would not mind if they too were involved too. If he has to fuck a bunch of vampires, why not make it all inclusive? “So no chance of getting with any hot vampire chicks?”

“To avoid certain complications, we segregate such rituals.” Ah that makes sense, wouldn’t want some high up vampire lady becoming pregnant to a lowly human, if that’s even possible. It must be, given they take this precaution but huh, he’s never really thought too much about that; he’d always kind of figured given the whole undead thing that they were sterile. “I mean what I said Kaoru, I implore you to think about this seriously. If you do decide you can stand it, I will then go into the specifics of the contract we will be forming.”

Rei raises a good point but despite that, he knows that in the end he’s probably going to go through with this. He’s seen his fair share of, admittedly heterosexual, porn in which similar situations happen, he’ll have to come to terms with the fact he’s going to be in those girls place. Well fucked and covered in cum; feeling a small twinge of arousal at that idea, he has a suspicion that he may even end up enjoying himself.

\-----

Cold and hard beneath him, the stone floor of the large underground room he’s kneeling in has him wondering just how badly bruised his knees will be tomorrow. There’s a polished stone altar, just large enough for someone his size to lay on behind them but despite his protests about how much more practical it seems to do the whole thing on that, tradition is apparently tradition and he has to start it out here, in knee killing territory.

Nerves and arousal flit through him as Rei helps to hang his tied wrists from a hook dangling from the ceiling. Given what he’s been told he knows not to expect to remain tied in this position for long but being naked and helpless like this in a room soon to be filled with bloodthirsty predators really isn’t helping to ease the butterflies. Nor is the fact that he knows how long it took for Rei to convince the elders to accept of this ritual going ahead, he’s going to have to really impress. He’ll be okay though, they’ve talked through this a lot and Rei’s shared his own experiences from being in Kaoru’s position during other rituals, the format of them is surprisingly not remotely unusual among their clan. Knowing Rei himself has been involved in near identical scenarios is strangely comforting, if a little surprising given that he’s the clan head. The proceedings will be stopped if Rei notices things are getting too much, he has nothing to fear asides from how badly his body will ache afterwards.

“Are you certain you wish to proceed with this?” A gloved hand cups his cheek tenderly, Rei’s eyes kind as he crouches to meet Kaoru’s.

Rei’s ritual clothes are so formal, with his hair tied back and tailored suit with cape covering his form, Kaoru feels all the more naked in comparison. He’s already made up his mind though. He’s not backing out now, not when he’s gotten this far already. Not when a primal part of him has begun to crave this and thoughts of how it might be to be the plaything of so many men have constantly been on the back of his mind.

“I’ll be okay, you’ll know if I need to stop.” He doesn’t know if it’s quite proper in this situation but for the moment they’re alone so there’s nothing stopping him. Leaning forwards he presses a soft kiss to Rei’s lips. “I trust you Rei.”

Cool against his own skin, Rei’s forehead presses against his. If it weren’t for the awkward angle of his arms pulled towards the ceiling, he might be able to forget that he’s stripped bare and well prepared in a vampire clan’s ritual room. The contact from Rei is so soothing and affirming.

As he slowly stands up, Rei lets his fingers linger on Kaoru’s chin, as if loathe to end contact with him. He knows that for Rei this will also be difficult. He isn’t allowed to touch him until the very end and must sit and watch as Kaoru takes countless other men until it’s his turn. Watching his elegant silhouette make its way towards the doors, Kaoru breathes in deeply, trying to settle his lingering nerves.

The procession is slow, first powerful looking men suited up much like Rei himself enter, taking their place on throne-like chairs facing him. Then come the masses, dressed fair more simply and very clearly for easy access. Fear and arousal combine as they begin to crowd around him, red eyes glinting with hunger. Every last one of them is handsome with dark hair, bright red eyes and stunning features. It may be terrifying to acknowledge that each and every one of them could pull him apart with their bare hands but he can’t deny the growing excitement as the reality of the situation sets in. Rei always says he can smell it, tell Kaoru’s turned on before he’s even starting to get hard and he has to wonder if everyone here is the same. They probably are, they can probably tell that this pathetic human is getting worked up at the mere idea of them touching him. Ahh this is so weird, it’s like some kind of erotic nightmare. He’ll wake up in their bed having cum in his boxers and with a very amused Rei beside him.

“I do believe that is everyone.” Rei’s voice creeps through the crowd, filling the room easily. The room has surprisingly good acoustics. It would be good for a live. It will also be embarrassingly good at broadcasting his every reaction. “Thank you all for travelling to join us today. It is a pity that we couldn’t make the trip to Transylvania for these proceedings but due to both Kaoru-kun and myself having busy work lives, we have to make do. Regardless of that I will make sure that both he and I do our best to impress you. For a human he is quick witted and strong, veins healthy and body in good condition. If there were ever a time to stop the clock on the aging process it would be now, long before that begins to deteriorate and his use a source of sustenance decreases.”

He knows the words are merely to please those in attendance who may be loathe to accept a human such as himself into any rank of their family but hearing them from Rei’s mouth is rather chilling. Bodies part silently as Rei makes his way through them. He looks every part a clan leader, cape billowing behind him as he makes his way to his stage. The air he gives off is similar to his stage persona but in a way, so completely different at the same time. This is the Rei his family wants him to be, cold and authoritive but also undeniably really, really sexy.

“From the moment I met Kaoru-kun, I was drawn to him, I knew that at some point, he would become very important to me. Today I wish to secure that, for far longer than his natural lifespan would make possible. I have already spoken of his suitability for feeding from but as you are about to find out, he is excellent at filling other needs as well.” Hearing Rei talk about him like this is pretty embarrassing really. They hadn’t discussed the possibility of him getting sentimental during his opening words and he kind of wishes they’d just get on with it already. “I ask for your approval of him as my thrall. He has promised to me that even without being commanded to do so, he will stay by my side, keep me fed and provide companionship until his body withers and crumbles to dust. He has been made well aware of the consequences of betrayal and has sworn solemnly to attend to every need I may have of him. I trust him in those words and trust in you all to treat him with the utmost respect during today’s ceremony.”

Kaoru isn’t too sure a bunch of guys not even giving their names before sticking their dicks in him can count for respect but it is pretty cool to hear Rei is at least asking for them to be nice. He knows the words about betrayal are bullshit, that Rei must add those in there; he has been assured that even if he did decide to go on his own path, Rei will not snap the bond that ties his life force to his and leave him for dead. He has assured him he will never see the harm that would cause come to Kaoru and he has faith in that. With a slow turn and long, purposeful strides Rei comes to stand before him once more. There’s a hint of concern on his face as he regards Kaoru’s kneeling form. This is his last chance to back out before they begin and he knows that. Giving what’s probably a nervous smile he tries to convey that he’s not backing down. He’s going through with it.

“I ask you to please swallow the contents of this goblet.” Extending a hand back towards the crowd, Rei doesn’t take his eyes off him as he waits. Ah right, that. Some kind of weird vampire drug that’s supposed to make him not get overstimulated but he’s pretty sure if all these guys are as good of a fuck as Rei is, nothing is going to stop him from passing out from pleasure. “And then, as I’m sure you are all eager for, we will be able to begin.”

Strangely plain and far less ornate than Kaoru had been expecting, a goblet is passed into Rei’s hand. There’s a strange smell radiating off the liquid as Rei tilts up his chin to bring it to his lips. The metal is cold and so are its contents, sending a strange shiver through him as he lets his mouth fall open to accept it. Despite being chilled it burns, more potent than any spirit; his throat and taste buds revolt as it takes his entire being not to choke it back up. Somehow, he manages to swallow, a strange tingling washing over his body, increasing with each pained gulp that he gets down. The more of it he can take, the easier this will be on his body. He knows that but it’s hard, so much harder than he’d imagined.

Finally, there’s no more for the goblet to give. Coughing as it’s brought away from his lips he must already look disheveled to them. What must they all think of him, presented so pathetically before them? He’s used to having to look alluring and irresistible on stage. Although given that to Rei’s family he probably comes across like an expertly cooked steak, he’s probably still irresistible even when a mess.

“You’ve done well, Kaoru-kun.” The words barely reach his ears but the warmth in Rei’s tone is clearly conveyed.

A dark cloud whirls before his eyes as Rei turns, cape flying behind him as he moves. The kindness Kaoru had just seen hidden as he slides back into the role of clan leader. Crossing his legs carefully Rei takes the seat of honour, the goblet that had previously been filled with that horrid concoction is replaced with a wine glass containing something ambiguously red. As Kaoru waits for him to give the word, he can’t ignore just how intently his eyes are fixed on him. He’s going to be watching everything so carefully isn’t he? That’s kind of hot really and he’s pretty sure thinking that has nothing to do with what he’s just consumed. He has to be some kind of depraved for getting off on this situation but he’s far from surprised. He’s gotten used to a lot of weird stuff as Rei’s opened up more about his duties and biology; there’s a point in dating a vampire where you kind of just go _‘fuck it’_ and roll with whatever comes. And with what he’s committing to today, he’s signing up for the long run.

“I hereby invite you all to sample my beloved human, enjoy it, for this will not be happening again.” Raising the glass to his lips, Rei gestures in his direction with his free hand. There’s no turning back now.

Movement breaks out from the previously still crowd. Kaoru cannot tell just how many there are, only the bolder ones starting to come forward at first, but he knows as gaps open up and are filled once more, that he’ll be here for hours if they’re all taking a turn. There’s muttering, conversation between them as some choose to stay back and observe while others make their move. Fingers stroke through his hair and caress his skin, the crowd around him surprisingly gentle at first as they appraise him. It may be unexpected but the contact feels amazing. There’s a strange warmth to all of them that he’s so used to not being present in Rei, something he could almost mistake for body heat; it must be a side effect of whatever he’s drunk, perhaps not all those who have been in this ritual are quite as used to being with a vampire as he is. Tilting his head to the side he leans into one lingering touch while gasping quietly at a soft tug at his hair.

Fingers slide between his lips and on instinct he sucks at them, there’s chatter above him, a comment on how good he’ll be at sucking dick when he’s so eager to please mere fingers and very sharply his stomach flips and tightens with arousal. It hasn’t even begun properly yet and he’s already so into it, swallowing down fingers so keenly that it’s almost shameful. The sound of a zip being opened reaches his ears and without thinking a small moan escapes him, lips falling open and eyes searching out what will be his first of many.

“Here you are sweetheart.” The voice is low and accented. “Open wide.”

The fingers in his mouth slide free, saliva snapping and splashing against his chin before the fingers themselves are wiped off in his hair. He can’t bring himself to care about that, it’s likely to be tangled and matted with cum by the time this is all over any way. Tilting his face upwards he meets the eyes of the man bold enough to be the first of the night to sample his skills. Looking not a day over twenty he really cannot tell just how old he might be but from the way he acts, he feels it’s vastly older.

Before he can get what he’s expecting, the fingers that had been probing his mouth grab his jaw tightly. There’s so much strength in them, he knows they could easily crush him if he so desired but he has to trust that they won’t. His eyes flutter closed as his lips part, breath leaving him shakily. He doesn’t quite know what to expect, all he can hear is the sound of his own breathing, filled with anticipation. Cracking his eyes open once more, the waiting and not knowing too much, he feels an almost disturbing amount of arousal at what he’s faced with. A thick string of saliva dangles just above his lips, the deep red eyes of the vampire above curious and amused as he waits for Kaoru’s reaction. If he was waiting for Kaoru to close his mouth in disgust or turn away he’s got a lot to learn. Long, long gone is the teenager who was afraid of even being seen with other guys. Retaining eye contact as the spit drops into his mouth he swallows. Even if he hadn’t come to find the entire idea of being in the middle of a group of unfairly sexy vampires incredibly hot, he’s doing this for his and Rei’s future; he’s no longer the slacker he used to be and it would take a hell of a lot more than that to put him off.

Still not quite used to it, feeling what feels strangely like body heat as a cock drags along his cheek is somewhat shocking. A hungry smile crosses his face as he positions himself directly in front of his mouth, dick now resting against his lips, half hard and waiting to be taken in. Kaoru doesn’t have to look down to know he himself is completely hard already. Having been unfulfilled from Rei’s earlier preparations of him stopping just short of letting him actually cum and the fire burning inside him from that potion, he feels incredibly hair trigger. If all it takes is a stranger spitting in his mouth and a cock brushing against his lips to see him fully erect, he knows he’s going to have no problem finding enjoyment in this. How many times is he going to cum tonight?

A hand slides between his legs as he opens his mouth to accept his first dick of the night. It’s not as thick as Rei’s but still enough that it’s a stretch to fit in at first. Focusing as much as he can on matching his breathing with the thrusts proves hard as the hand creeping between his thighs finds a new place to explore. A moan chokes him as he reacts to two fingers pushing inside him slowly. Breathe, just breathe, he’s got this. He may have been with multiple men at the same time only a handful of times but he’s not about to let himself be defeated by the first two tonight.

Fingers entwine in his hair tightly, pulling hard and ensuring that he complies with the ever quickening pace the man fucking his mouth is setting. Fingers inside him curl and thrust, amused by how easy it is to draw muffled moans from him. They’re not enough though, his body burns for more. There’s no way he can get that across other than wiggling his hips though, pushing back against the hand like he’s in heat. Surely a vampire shouldn’t have this much self control, he has always been told he has a great ass.

Something wrapping around his waist pulls hips backwards until he feels something hard against his ass. The angle is weird, his wrists still dangling from their hook as the man behind him removes his fingers, leaving him empty for just long enough to be painful before he feels something far larger enter him.

There’s no easing him into it, swiftly hips are pressed against his own as a grunt leaves the lips of the man behind him. Rather than feeling pain at the stretch or offended by the speed, he finds himself choking around the cock in his mouth as he tries to moan deeply. Sounds of hips slapping against his ass fill his ears as he faces a new challenge in remembering how to breathe properly. His suspicions about Rei’s clan being as good as he is were spot on, even though the vampire inside him seems to care little for stimulating his prostate, his size and speed alone are enough for Kaoru’s hips to be pushing crudely back against him.

“Eager isn’t he?” Comes an amused comment from an observer. “A waste that the leader’s claiming him for himself after this.”

Tears threaten to leak as his mind tries to comprehend the situation, someone reaches down and tugs on a nipple, the assault of sensations already so much. Nose buried into the thick black hair of the man in front of him, he swallows hungrily around the full length of his dick; every set of hands that touches him makes him hungrier. He never thought being used would feel so good and twisted desire bubbles inside him, he wants to see the first of them cum, feel it decorate him before he’s replaced with the next one in line to paint his skin and insides.

Faster and almost punishingly so the cock in his mouth pounds in, fucking him purely for the owners pleasure rather than his own. He doesn’t find himself minding, he’d expected this and he’s far from without pleasure himself, the cock inside him sends electricity flowing through him as it brushes his prostate. There’s a kind of depraved pleasure to be taken from this, all eyes are on him, Rei’s eyes are on him, watching him perform upon this stage. Cock slipping from his lips he takes the chance to gasp in a proper breath, ragged and desperate before opening his mouth to take it back inside. As accepts it his eyes flick to the direction Rei should be in, searching through the crowd around him until he spots him, still elegantly perched in his throne, suspicious drink still in hand and eyes keenly focused.

Something lands on his tongue as Rei raises his glass in a toast to him, musky and faintly salty he instantly knows what it is. Attention back on his previous task, he barely even registers the small moan leaving his lips as his mouth is once more empty and the second rope of cum splashes across his lips. The first release of many tonight he’s sure. Hands tightening around his hips with vigour, the vampire behind him reminds him that he can’t let himself slack off just because he’s caused his first orgasm. He wouldn’t want to, Rei used to make reference to how loose and easy he was in regard to his habits with girls, there was always a lot of truth to that and today he’s finding that he never really lost that slutty side to him. It’s coming out stronger than ever, arousal and need pulse through him constantly, his body and mind both craving more.

The man in front of him barely steps away before another cock is pushing itself between his lips, letting him taste its length before setting the pace itself. One after another just like that then huh? It won’t be long before his jaw is aching and his face dripping. In this position all he can do is take, his motions so limited by the position of his arms and the grip on his hips behind him. Somehow that makes it all the more exciting, he’s merely their toy, diligently doing what little he can to recuperate as they fuck him selfishly. There’s got to be something super depraved about enjoying this so much but he can blame it on the weird vampire potion thing later if he has to. Not that there’s any point to doing so, Rei already knows how much thoughts of this have been turning him on.

Building so fast it almost catches him by surprise, his first orgasm hits him with unexpected intensity. Dry orgasms are nothing new to him but an unseen stranger taking the reins and causing him to have one so fast is. His entire body shakes, hips rocking into nothing as it rides out the pleasure the dick inside him is giving. He doesn’t know if it’s for better or worse that his ass continues to be used, he’s taken something for the over stimulation and yet the continued pleasure somehow feels strange. He needs to get over the idea that endless pleasure is bizarre. He needs to get used to how his hips buck with every orgasm yet his body is instantly ready to go again just as he needs to get used to how others cum splashes his body as they reach theirs.

Someone’s hands are on his wrists and his body sways as they’re removed from the hook; his body only kept up by the hands in his hair and on his hips as the rope binding his wrists together is torn apart. The show of super human strength leaves his skin burning from the force of the action but the relief at no longer having his arms at such an angle outweighs the stinging. Using one hand to balance himself, he gropes with another for the one responsible’s cock, not really to thank him but because he’s acting on instinct. Not using it would be a waste.

One after another after another, he loses count. His knees have long gone numb and his entire body shines grossly with the release of those who have had their way with him. This is the exact scenario he’s been jerking off too when Rei’s been busy lately; the same one Rei whispers in his ear when they’re fucking to push him over the edge to climax. It’s not just that damn concoction and he knows it. He has to admit that even without aides like that he’s become a total slut for cock since becoming confident in his sexuality. He’s rarely had a chance to sample anyone but Rei’s though and this is allowing him to live out every dark desire that their mostly monogamous with occasional threesomes relationship has never allowed him to. Coughing slightly at an unexpected thrust he turns his attention back to the task at hand. He may have lost count of how many of Rei’s family have cum on or in him already but he knows that this person needs to join that number.

“Do you think he’d be alright with two?”

The words barely penetrate the lusty haze clouding his mind. Two what? Dicks? He’s got one in his mouth, one in one hand and one in his ass already, that’s three isn’t it?

“I would be rather surprised if he can’t handle it.” Ah, wait, are they possibly talking about both fucking him in the same hole? “Human, perchance do you think you can take the both of us?”

The words are affected in a similar way to Rei’s strange old man speech but they get the point across and oh wow, the idea alone of two guys stretching him to capacity has him inching closer to yet another climax. If they actually manage it, he’s doomed. Moaning around the cock in his mouth he tries to not to choke as he conveys his approval of the idea. Spit mixes with the cum running down his chin as he tries to get anything resembling agreement to come from his aching jaw.

A hand fists itself in his hair abruptly, pulling him off the dick he’s been working so hard at pleasing. The pain morphs into pleasure at the sharp tug and despite knowing that this vampire likely wants an audible confirmation, he finds himself giving is a spacey groan as he lets himself lose himself in the action.

“I asked a question, human.” The words are hissed out. “I fear the consequences if I were to do something to you that he didn’t like.”

While usually it’s a bit amusing to hear that there are people truly afraid of Rei, the fact some members of his clan believe he’s actually terrifying is kind of sexy.

“Do it.” His voice is so strained, speaking is so hard when so many have had their way with your mouth.

As soon as the words have left his lips, the cock slides between them once more, thrusting in with urgency. A finger pushes in, overfilling him as one of the men behind him tests just how much he really can take. Without the ability to speak much more and body so carefully balanced on his knees and one hand he can only wait until they’re happy with the fit. There’s no coherent way to get across just how amazing it feels to test his limits like this.

As they mutter to each other about positioning and pull him around on top on them, Kaoru merely follows along with the position change, everyone involved seems so used to adapting, their experience in such depraved situations showing clearly. Easily sitting back on the cock that had been inside him, he finds himself pushed forwards as the second man lines himself up behind. Bracing himself for the second dick to enter immediately it’s a quiet relief to feel only fingers pushing inside once more, stretching him further than before. Even that alone is so much more than he’s ever taken but he can’t complain, something primal inside him craves even more.

Warmth splatters the side of his face as a sixth party briefly steps up to their stage only to release his load into the mess of so many others before retreating to their audience. The thick coat of cum covering his skin should feel disgusting but he finds his stomach twists and flips with excess arousal as each load lands upon him. Later this will feel gross as it drys and he’s definitely going to whine at Rei if he ever brings this up when he’s not already turned on but fuck, right now? It just adds to it.

Stretching him to the point where he has to pull back from the cock in his mouth to gasp for breath, he feels the head of the second vampire’s dick start to push inside. He’s well lubed and Kaoru’s ass more than adequately prepared but it does nothing to stop just how intense the feeling of a second thick dick easing itself into him is. He can feel all of their eyes keenly on him, watching as he manages each centimetre inside, moaning quietly as they jerk themselves wishing it were them being one of the lucky ones to take his double penetration virginity.

Burying his head into the thighs of the man now kneeling in front of him he finds himself able to focus on nothing but how full he feels and how something can feel like far too much yet still leave him craving more at the same time. He doesn’t know how he’s going to handle both of them fully inside him, sliding against each other as they fuck into him, even with the second only half way inside he feels like he’s being driven crazy. Rei had said this would be the last time they get him in this way but he kinda wants this to be a semi-regular thing he can get in on. He has a feeling he’s going to be craving this again long after this is all over and done with.

Again it feels like his breath has been taken from him as both men are fully sheathed inside him. There’s little more he can do than gasp out a ragged moan and press back against them to let them know he’s fine. They probably don’t care about that anyway, he’s just some lowly human that they’re only scared of hurting because of who he’s with. It’s something that should be insulting but with two dicks inside him and a crowd watching, he’s too turned on to care.

A hand on the back of his neck tries to guide his mouth back to the dick he’s been neglecting in front of him and all he can do it mouth pathetically at it as the men inside him start to move in sync. He’s too far gone to be able to think coherently about how to please, if they want something from him they need to do it themselves, they’ve got his full permission to, fucking his mouth is far kinder than expecting a proper blow job at this point anyway. Surely they should know that, their coming of age ceremony is to be put in exactly the same spot Kaoru is now.

It’s incredible how fast his body adapts to the two cocks inside him, though he’s still struggling to manage the one in front of him. The vampire gives up, starting to stroke himself to completion rather than hoping for anything from his mouth. Trying to get a bearing on those still around him waiting, he has a feeling this may be the last song before the big finale. What had once been a thick crowd around him now amounts to a mere handful, all with their hands on themselves as they keenly watch. Instincts from years on stage tell him to put on a show but he barely has the energy to do more that arch his back and moan in basic reaction to the dicks inside him.

The mysterious drink he’d taken was supposed to stop over stimulation but they’ve been going so long that the effects must be starting to wear off, he feels like he’s almost at his limit. Both the men fucking him show no mercy as every nerve in his body struggles to cope with the pleasure and intensity of his building orgasm, he’s become incredibly fast over the course of the ritual and with how many times he’s already cum, he’s amazed he has anything left. Elicit sounds surround him from all directions as those who have yet to spill their loads step closer, desperate for any kind of contact with him before Rei cuts them off. Below and behind him he can feel those fucking him start to falter in their movements; his hips rut back against them just as clumsily, all three of them at the tipping point, eager to see the fireworks at the end.

A animalistic grunt accompanies the pulsing of one of the lengths inside him, the vampire below him holding his hips in place to ensure he receives every last drop. He wouldn’t be going anywhere any way, not with someone else still fucking into that same hole. Not with how weak his entire body feels after this marathon. He doesn’t pull out, leaves himself inside as Kaoru can feel the speed of the man behind him pick up, thrusting so desperately into him in the hopes of reaching the same end.

In the end it isn’t the remaining cock inside him that deals the winning card for Kaoru. Another, someone from the small crowd of stragglers approaching and coaxing his mouth open, directing his dick at it as he gives his last few, intent pumps is. It’s something that’s happened so many times already but still so stuffed full, face already dripping with cum and spit, that last, final load is enough to push him over the edge, cock rutting against the man underneath him as cum splatters both their chests. His moan is shameless, loud but catching as his poor abused throat complains about the volume. His chest pants heaving as his body collapses downwards, he’s making a mess of the stranger below him but he’d pretty much been asking for that by assuming such a position.

Behind him he can hear almost a growl accompanying the hips behind him slamming into him as much as they can from his position. Nails dig into his hips as the last of the strangers to take him finishes. Exhaustion really hits him as he’s maneuvered off of both their bodies, left to lay on the floor in the evidence of their depraved orgy. Wiping his fringe from his eyes he considers attempting to clean his face before giving up, his hand is just as coated as the rest of him any way, there’s no point. As he lays there catching his breath one last man visits him, spilling his seed over his heaving chest before joining the crowd watching, waiting for the next step to happen.

Blackness threatens the edges of his vision by the time he feels hands grabbing at his form in a new way. No one places his hand on their cock nor do they try to slide theirs inside him. Rather he’s being lifted to his feet, helped across to a polished stone altar that will be the stage of the final step in this ritual. Despite the relief in his body at the idea that he’ll finally get to rest after this, the burning arousal finds itself building again. Soon he’ll have Rei and compared to everyone else he’s taken tonight, no matter how skilled, he can’t help that he’s the one he craves most.

Watching him disrobe feels like torture, Rei’s cape, shoes and pants removed carefully by those who have been selected to not participate. If this were them alone in their bedroom, there’d be none of this precise fanfare but he doesn’t need a trickle of someone else’s cum dripping into his eyelashes to remind Kaoru that they are not in their bedroom. This is the final part in a ritual that Kaoru barely even remembers the start of. His body aches from being used by so many but desires desperately still to be filled. Rei will fill that hole in more ways than one.

A small blade is placed into Rei’s long fingers as he steps forwards slowly. Removing only his left glove he allows it to fall to the floor, it’s a move that would feel like fanservice in any other situation but there are no fans here. Eyes not knowing where to look they dart between his heavy, erect cock and the shining metal Rei’s bare palm has now closed itself around. Fear mixes with his arousal once more. He knows exactly what comes next and despite that being the purpose of this entire thing, it’s by far the most intimidating.

“Allow me your wrist, Kaoru.” The commanding words send a shiver down his spine. His muscles struggle to comply, his entire body so sapped of energy but as Rei climbs onto the altar astride him, he manages to give him what he needs to begin this exchange. His rope marked wrist offered up for Rei to drink from. “No matter what state you are in, I ask that all here witness our contract.”

Metal clatters to the floor as Rei lets the blade slide from his hand and before Kaoru can take in one last breath as a complete human, his open hand is being brought to his lips, shining bright with blood. It’s then that a twinge of revulsion hits him. Not even Rei himself enjoys the taste but this part isn’t about enjoyment, it’s about them and their future.

Sharp pain shoots through his arm as Rei’s fangs pierce the skin, now, he needs to do it now. Tongue flicking out he catches a thick drop, the taste strong and metallic on his tongue, cutting instantly through the sticky, musky taste of cum that had coated his throat beforehand. Dizziness as Rei drinks sees him desperate to replace what he’s taking, lips finally sealing over the wound and despite how his stomach churns at the idea, drinking deeply.

It hits him like a wall of ice, his body being chilled from the inside out as Rei’s blood takes effect on his body. Rei’s never spoken to someone who’s been through this, he had no warning of just how shockingly cold it would be. Is this how it will always feel from now on?

No.

He gets that answer almost instantly as Rei’s hand is pulled from his mouth and warmth floods back to him, overwhelming and excruciating he wishes for that cold back, something to soothe the effects of how overwhelming the heat feels as the rest of the change takes hold, anything. A cough leaves his throat, so different from the ones that have left him so far. He needs to keep it down, he needs to wash it down with something. He knows that at this point they’re beyond the others getting to sample his body but even one of them coming up to cum on his tongue once more would be welcome right now.

Lips seal over his and while the taste of blood doesn’t leave, it feels like instant relief. This is Rei his body tells him, this is who you’ve given your mortal existence for. This is how it’s meant to be. It fills the spot his body clearly needs, cooling the heat to a manageable level. Rei clearly has no reservations about the fact the mess Kaoru’s covered in is getting on his remaining clothes, he has no right to complain, nor does he seem to want to.

A warning had been given that intimacy may feel different once they’d exchanged blood but what he’d expected hadn’t been this. As relaxes back onto polished stone properly, Rei’s hands guiding him feel like they belong, they feel warm, genuinely so and he can feel the love in his touches. He doubts any of what he’d swallowed before this begun had managed to survive Rei branding his soul with his existence, this must just be what things will feel like from now on then. It feels strange to realise it but from now on, in a way, he’s literally his.

So many eyes are upon them, watching as Rei so easily pushes into him. He can feel cum trickle out as Rei takes its place, so many loads had been released inside him that he long lost count. Each and every one of them had felt amazing, made him moan and set his body alight but not even two of them at the same time had been able to fill him as satisfyingly as Rei does. It’s not about size, though Kaoru knows few rivaled him. It’s about the way he fucks him, years of experience with him seeing to it that even in this ceremonial instance, he’ll hit all the right spots to make Kaoru call out his name.

The first thrust takes his breath away, lungs gasping to replace it as the second comes just as intensely. Eyes burn into him with love as much as lust and Rei’s hair starts to slide from its ribbon as he gives up on any self control.

“Do, just whatever. Hard.” He manages before giving up on words. He means it.

His hips were already going to be bruised from how roughly he’s been handled and Rei’s fingers adding to the mix with his tight grip doesn’t bother him at the slightest. Whatever he needs to do to push in as deep as possible and remind Kaoru’s body just who it belongs to. Those around them are near silent, only heavy breathing from those still eager to feel pleasure reaching Kaoru’s ears. An audience focused on the performance being put on for them. Although it’s not for them really is it? This is for the two of them alone, they’re lucky to be witness to such an important moment.

Rei doesn’t show any shame in letting low groans and raw moans leave his lips as his hips drive forwards with hungry intent. Holding back must have been hard for him as well, Kaoru can feel every little bit of need he must have been hiding behind the self control he’d somehow mustered to sit on the sidelines until this point. Despite his desperation, Rei takes Kaoru’s needs into account as well, the first of today to pay proper mind to his pleasure and to ensure that Kaoru is getting as much from this as he is. As good as everyone else had felt, the way his back arches as Rei’s targets his prostate is a reaction no one else had achieved.

Fangs find themselves on his shoulder with no care for the mess it is as they scrape over the skin. Drawing a shaky breath Kaoru tries to brace himself for them to puncture his skin and for Rei to drink from him once more. By the time it comes he’s long forgotten about the coming bite, another hard thrust, another loud moan, Rei’s precise and hungry thrusts are more than enough of a distraction that the pain of the bite comes as a shock. One that he soon forgets about again as his mind finds itself back on his building pleasure. He’s cum so many times today already but the intensity of it being Rei inside him, their newly formed bond and the rush of pleasure that follows the pain of fangs breaking his skin is so much. He knows after this next time that he’d be thoroughly exhausted, unable to take any more.

“Kaoru.” Rei breathes out against his skin as his fangs leave his shoulder.

Another moan leaves his raw throat, loud, catching on a desperate breath as his body tries to rationalize how much pleasure is coursing through it. Rei’s hips continue to snap into him, even as his rhythm begins to falter and his hands grip tighter on Kaoru’s hips for more purchase. Watching for so long must have put him on edge too, both of them can usually go on for so much longer than this but today he can feel that Rei too is desperate for release. Making him watch without touching for what felt to Kaoru like hours was just too cruel.

He doesn’t know if it breaks tradition as he does it but with the little strength his body as left he pulls Rei’s face toward his own, sealing their lips together again as his body reaches a tipping point. There’s no care for how metallic the taste on Rei’s tongue is as pleasure crashes over him in waves, his orgasm wiping every thought from his mind except the dizzying ecstasy he’s lost in. Vaguely he can register Rei’s hips still pounding into him, the ragged breaths leaving him between hungry kisses as he catches up and pushes himself towards his own climax.

Just as it’s on the verge of far too much, body finally registering the over stimulation it should have felt countless men ago, a pleasured groan falls from Rei’s lips into his as his body stills. Hips pressed flush against Kaoru’s his cock pulses inside him, releasing the last load Kaoru will take today. Collapsing on top of his sweat and cum stained body, Rei’s mouth finds its way to his ear.

“You did so well, my Kaoru-kun.” It’s kind, although slightly strained from effort. He’d almost forgotten that while he’s been through a lot today, Rei was the one who exerted the energy to link their souls, this would have taken quite the toll on him too. “I’ll dismiss them and then we may take our leave, my chambers at this manor are prepared for us.”

All he can do is give a weak smile and let Rei press a quick kiss to his lobe before he pushes himself off of him and slowly eases his now softening length from Kaoru. He misses the weight of Rei’s body atop his instantly but the sooner the clan members leave the stone chamber, the sooner they can be alone on an actual bed. He’s not going to be able to walk properly tomorrow and his eyes crave sleep like nothing else, not having to travel anywhere but up a few winding staircases before he bathe and collapse into a bed is a blessing.

As he watches Rei turn to address their audience relief washes over them, he did it, he survived. From now until whenever his still partially human form cannot handle the magic linking them any longer, he’ll be able to stand by Rei’s side. Perhaps not as an equal in the eyes of his clan but no longer will he be an outsider to that part of his life and given the role that Rei has had bestowed upon him, he knows there was never a chance of his family accepting him as his equal any way. Rei sees him as an equal, saw him as one long before this ritual had even been a consideration and to Kaoru, that and the fact he won’t be leaving Rei alone after a measly human lifespan are all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were like “Oh thank god Zerotaste has stopped posting and has left the fandom” jokes on you because I never left, I was just very busy irl because adult life be like that sometimes. Thought I’d come back with something disgustingly on brand for me to remind you all what I’m about.


End file.
